littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Get a Grip
Get a Grip is the second level in LittleBigPlanet located in The Gardens. It introduces players to the grab ability and how to use the R1 button to swing, push and pull objects. It is also known for being one of the trickiest levels in The Gardens to get all the prizes because of the abundance of hidden Sticker Triggers. It contains the key to Tie Skipping. Sticker triggers There are a total of 7 hidden Sticker Triggers in Get a Grip. *The first is located at the beginning of the level: jump onto the block that has R1 on it and jump onto the house from there. Go back toward the beginning of the level, to the first house to find the Star Trigger hanging in the air. *The second and the third Triggers are located after the second wall. They are a Star Trigger and the only Tea pot Trigger in the level. *The fourth is said to be the sneakiest one of them all. When you're about to pull the first horse down the hill, stop. Pull him slowly so you can stop on the hump half way through the hill. Now jump on the horse and see the tree top in front of you that looks a lot like a staircase. Jump up to it to get that sneaky Star Trigger. *The fifth is pretty easy: it is located at the top of the wooden building after you go up the second teeter-toter. *The sixth isn't hard to get either: after you get the fifth, climb up the foam blocks onto the trees and head over to the clouds to get this Star Trigger. *The final Trigger you may miss if you don't pay attention. Its located at the base of the hill when you're riding the Queen's horse. After the first jump get off and the Trigger should be between two of the audience stands. If you quickly get it you can still run and make it to the finish line in time. You can also finish the race on the horse, and then go back. Other Hidden Prizes Apart from the Sticker Triggers, there are some other hard-to-find bubbles. *The first is right after the second horse (the one that tells you to press X for extra pulling power). Jump over the green barrier off the second horse, move into the farthest back plane to the left of the shield (right next to the barrier you just jumped). Run to the right, behind the bushes, to find the prize. *The second is right before you ride the Queen's Horse. Its right behind the Queen, just jump when you're behind her to get it. * Another relatively difficult prize to locate is the 'castle sketch window' prize. It is set against an equally dark background and is essentially invisible. A long jump off of the right end of your second teeter totter should get this prize. Goodies= Goodies *Sticker and Decoration Editing Tool *Fancy Cloud *Round cloud *Curly cloud *Twisty Cloud *Loose cloud *Gold Tea Cup *Hovel *Smart Hovel *Cheering Crowd *Snail shell *Seesaw *Oak tree *Soccer Ball *Small Wooden Steed *Large wooden Steed *Mushroom Block *Blue Moon *Small Flag *Tall Tree *Donkey Tail *Pink Flower *Orange Flower *Purple Flower *Eye Spring |-| Level Complete= Level Complete Goodies *Happy Eyes *Pink Nose |-| 100%= All Goodies Collected *The Fairy Tale Concept *The Fairy Tale Concept with Frame |-| Aced= Level Aced Goodies *Pirate Waistcoat *Pirate Shorts |-| Category:The Gardens Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:Story Category:Story Levels Category:Levels Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Levels